


I dare you

by QueenBee333



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Craig and Those Guys - Freeform, Fake boyfriend thing never happened, Humor, M/M, dares, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBee333/pseuds/QueenBee333
Summary: “No,” Craig said in his usual deadpanned voice.“Come on, I dare you to go ask Tweek to fuck you,” Clyde repeated while tilting his head towards Tweek who was sitting across the lunchroom talking with Kenny. Craig rolled his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak.Basically Clyde dares Craig to ask Tweek to fuck him. I suck at summaries im sorry, it’s all fun I promise.It’s also short might add to it later...
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	I dare you

“No,” Craig said in his usual deadpanned voice.

“Come on, I dare you to go ask Tweek to fuck you,” Clyde repeated while tilting his head towards Tweek who was sitting across the lunchroom talking with Kenny. Craig rolled his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak.

“I’m not doing that Clyde,” Clyde frowned and Jimmy raised his eyebrows while Token remained silent. Craig was at his usual table at lunch sitting with his friends: Token, Jimmy, and Clyde. It had been fine well until Clyde started a random ass game of truth or dare and immediately dared Craig without any context.

“W-why not C-Craig, he’s g-gay too.” Craig scoffed, clearly annoyed by what he had just heard.

“Not all gay guys want to fuck each other Jimmy.”

“But you’ve wanted to fuck Tweek ever since he hit puberty!” Clyde practically yelled. That was something Craig couldn’t deny. Before Tweek hit puberty he was just like any other short, scrawny teenage boy with a baby face. But it then hit him like a fucking truck by making him grow to 5,8” and gain a lean build thanks to his boxing class. His once soft face was replaced by a sharp jaw and a pointy nose that complimented his bright green eyes. He replaced his miss buttoned shirts for dark green crew cut sweater and skinny jeans that showed off his nice ass (In Craig’s opinion). The main change was his once wild hair being cut and brushed to the side giving it a more “styled” look. Yeah, Tweek looked fucking hot but Craig would never openly admit it. He didn’t think it was obvious though.

“Shut up,” Craig said while pretending to focus on his lunch, ignoring the feeling of his ears burning underneath his hat.

“They have a point, Craig,” Token agreed while looking at the disgruntled teen. Craig looked up in confusion.

“Are you seriously agreeing with these dicks?” He asked incredulously, was it really that obvious if it made Token to agree with Clyde?

“I’m just saying it wouldn’t hurt to ask,” Token responded, Craig sighed a little defeated.

“He’s going to say no.” He stated in his monotonous voice as if it was a proven fact.

“T-think p-positive.”

“I think realistically.” That was also true, Craig never did any that really involved a risk. He liked things boring and predictable. So asking Tweek to fuck him was not on his agenda that day.

“Come on Craig don’t be a pussy if he says no just say it was a dare,” Clyde suggested with a smirk, Jimmy then gave his positive input.

“A-and w-when he says y-yes go f-fuck him.” Craig rolled his eyes for like the fifth time throughout this entire conversation. He looked back at Tweek who was saying goodbye to Kenny, this would be a good time he supposed. If he did this he wouldn’t have to keep thinking about Tweek and his stupid good looks. He could just get the straight no and move on, despite him slightly hating the thought.

“Ugh fine, but you’re all assholes.” Craig stood and began walking over to the table Tweek was doing homework on.

“You’ll thank us later!” Clyde practically shouted while Jimmy gave a thumbs up and Token just gave a knowing look. Craig finally reached the table and sat down across from Tweek who was furiously scribbling in his notes. He looked up once Craig finally spoke up.

“Hey, Tweek,” Craig casually greeted, wishing he wasn’t currently doing this.

“Oh, um, hi Craig,” Tweek said a little nervously but with a small smile. Craig just needed to rip it off like a bandaid, he was done with these dumb feelings.

“Do you wanna fuck,” Craig asked but sounded more like a statement with his monotone voice. Tweek’s eyes snapped open as he began to come up with a response, most likely to let Craig down easy.

“W-What?” The blonde asked searching Craig’s eyes for answers while Craig awkwardly repeated the question.

“Do you want to fuck me? If you don’t want to it’s-“

“Sure!” Tweek replied eagerly as his cheeks began to color, Craig’s eyebrows raised he did not see that coming.

“Wait, really?” Craig questioned in case he misheard the blonde. Tweek Tweak had agreed to fuck him, what the fuck is happening?

“Y-Yeah, you’re attractive a-and I’m not doing anything. So should we go to my house, my parents aren’t home.” Tweek began packing up his things and stood. Craig followed the suit as his heart sped up and spoke.

“Um, Yes. Let’s go.” Tweek smiled and grabbed his hand leading him out of the cafeteria quickly. Craig was just letting him lead the way, he actually really liked the idea of Tweek being in charge.

“YOUR WELCOME!” Clyde’s voice suddenly boomed across the room and into the hallway, Tweek stopped and faced Craig.

“Was that Clyde?” Craig slightly smiled and rolled his eyes as he opened the door to the parking lot. He definitely did owe Clyde but later, a lot later.

“Nope,” Tweek laughed at Craig’s obvious lie and walked out the door. They were definitely going to have some fun.


End file.
